disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Miles To Go! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 14, Two Miles To Go!. Transcript Miles and Connor (Narrating together): '''Two Miles To Go! (In the Stellosphere, Miles is trying to choose which new Starland outfit he should wear in Starland.) '''Miles: '''So what do you think, MERC? (swipes the holo-screen of the Starland Outfit Selector on his Star Zap) Should my new Starland look be more adventure-y, sporty, or just casual, with the star glasses? Hmm.. (taps his finger on his cheek) Uh! It's so hard to choose which outfit to wear tomorrow! They're all so cool! (MERC chirps a suggestion that Miles should just mix and match) Good idea, buddy! (mixes and matches his Starland clothes) Okay, now to try it on! (presses the button on his Star Zap and his space clothes transform into his new Starling clothes. Then, he goes to the mirror and he and MERC looks at it admiringly) Awesome! (MERC chirps out a wolf whistle-like chirp and Miles turns to him) I know! Thanks for helping me pick out a new look for this year's Time of Lumiere, MERC. I can't wait to get up to Starland and celebrate with the Star Darlings! Just think, there's gonna lots of food, music, dancing, and even better! At midnight, there's gonna be lots of fireworks! It's gonna be so super stellar! (Just then, the 'Way Out' ringtone from Miles' iDisney cellphone rings) Oh! (presses the button on his Star Zap and removes his Starling clothes and turns his blue hair back to black. Then walks to his iDisney and picks it up to see that Connor is calling) It's Connor. (taps the call button and Connor's face appears on the screen) '''Connor (waves to Miles): Hi, Miles. Miles (sits on his bed): Hey, Connor. What's up? Connor: '''Nothing much. Anyway, is your blastboard ready yet? '''Miles (confused): Huh? Ready? Ready for what? Connor: '''Huh?! Have you forgotten? We're going skateboarding at the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park, tomorrow. Plus, you promised me that you'll help me practice my new skateboarding tricks there since Captain Jake can't come because he's got the Neverland Flu. '''Miles: '''Oh, yeah. That. (perks up from his bed) Wait, what?! To-tomorrow?! (grits his teeth nervously) '''Connor: '''Huh? (raises an eyebrow in confusion) What's wrong, Miles? Aren't you excited? '''Miles (stammers): Uh... It's-it's nothing! Anyway, yeah, I'm excited. Um, see you there tomorrow! (taps the End Call button on the screen before Connor could reply back, and plops onto his bed, sighing exhaustedly) Ah, space burn! (After ending the call, Miles paced back and forth, thinking about whether to go to Starland to go to the Time of Lumiere festival, or stay on Wishworld to skateboard with Connor; he is pacing) Oh, MERC. What am I gonna do? I know I promised Connor that I'd skateboard with him, but the Time of Lumiere festival is tomorrow, too! I've waited all month to go to that festival! How can I decide? I can't decide, I just can't! (MERC tells Miles to not worry and just cancel one and go with the other)' '(sighs) Thanks, MERC. But you've got a lot to learn about friends. I'm in big trouble. It's too bad I can't go to two places at the same time. (frowns but then brightens up when he has an idea) Unless... (gasps) That's it! (turns to MERC) MERC! Do you remember Romeo's invention that the PJ Masks told me about? (MERC just shook his head)' '''It's called a multiplying machine. They told me that it can make copies of things it zaps. Romeo made Robot into a lot of robots to make an army of them the last time he used it. Plus, it also made Catboy copies, too, when the multiplying ray accidentally zapped Catboy and made another one. Then, Catboy made two more copies of him when he zapped his second copy. (MERC chirps out a "So? What are you saying, Miles?" chirp) Well MERC, if I use the multiplying machine's ray on myself to make a copy of (places his hand on his chest) myself, then I can go to the Time Of Lumiere festival while my copy goes skateboarding with Connor! Then Connor's happy, the Star Darlings are happy, I'm happy, everyone's happy! Piece of moon cake! (MERC chirps an unsure chirp, but gives in anyway. Later that night, Miles and MERC snuck into the PJ Masks headquarters to find the multiplying machine. As they searched through the HQ from top to bottom, they finally found it high above a shelf)grunts as he tries to reach for the multiplying machine) Ah, craters! Now what? (MERC taps Miles by the shoulder, suggesting that he'll help him get the machine as he stretched his neck and grabs it with his beak. Then lowers his neck and gives the multiplying machine to Miles who looks down at the multiplying machine and smiles approvingly at MERC) Ah, thanks buddy. Now let's get back to the Stellosphere before Mom, Dad, and Loretta find out that we're gone. We'll use the multiplying machine tomorrow morning. (Miles hops onto MERC's back and they fly back to the Stellosphere where they made it to Miles bedroom and the two of them went to sleep. The next morning, Miles and MERC were up early, examining the multiplying machine and Miles inserts the glowing cube that turns on the multiplying machine, puts the glowing cube onto the multiplying machine, and it turns on) There! Now maybe I can be in two places at once! (MERC chirps out a "Miles, are you sure this will work? Maybe using the multiplying machine isn't such a good idea." chirp) Don't worry, buddy. It'll be fine. If I make a copy of myself, I can go to Starland to celebrate the Time of Lumiere with the Star Darlings while my copy stays on Earth to skateboard with Connor. I mean, Wishworld, I mean... (laughs to himself) Oh, never mind. You know what I mean, MERC. (MERC rolls his eyes and chirps with uninterest) (stops laughing and clears his throat) Yeah, sorry. Anyway, let's just get on with it, shall we? (turns the multiplying machine and points it at himself. But he was stopped by MERC before he could press the button on top of the handle) (MERC chirps out a "Wait Miles! Using a multiplying machine sounds a bit tricky, especially for someone who isn't an evil genius like Romeo. Besides, shouldn't we test it out first?" chirp) (lowers the multiplying machine and sighs) You're right, buddy. We ''should test it out first. But what should we test it on? Hmm... (an idea pops out of his head and he gasps) Hey! I know! (runs to the kitchen and grabs an aura apple) Let's test the ray out on this aura apple! (MERC chirps out a "Good idea, Miles. Give it a try." chirp) (places the aura apple on his desk) Here goes. (takes a deep breath, points the multiplying machine at the aura apple, and presses the button that fires the multiplying ray; the ray fires from the multiplying machine and it hits the aura apple)' '''Whoa! (falls on his back when the multiplying machine pushes him down as it shot the ray at the aura apple) Oof! (MERC (chirps a "Miles! Are you okay?" chirp) (gets up on his feet and rubs his head) Yeah. I'm fine, MERC. Huh? (looks at the two aura apples and gasps in surprise) (Both Miles and MERC eyed the second aura apple in amazement)' (MERC chirps in awe) (jumps up with joy) Awesome! It works! (calms down as he lands on his feet) Okay. Now it's my turn. (turns the multiplying machine and points it at himself to prepare to make a copy of himself) Let's just hope it works. Cross your fingers, MERC. MERC looks at his robot wings but finds no fingers as he watches Miles prepare to shoot the ray at himself and press the button and the multiplying ray hits him) Gaah! (MERC shields his eyes from the ray's light) (opens his eyes) Well... did it work? '''A voice that sounds like Miles' voice: '''Well... did it work? (Miles drops the multiplying machine and gasps as he saw his copy) '''Both Miles and Miles 2: '''Whoa! (MERC chirps out a "Wow! He looks just like you, Miles" chirp) '''Miles (raises his hand at his copy with a greeting): Hi, I'm Miles. Miles 2 (does the same to Miles): Hi, I'm Miles. Miles: '''So, do you just repeat everything I say? '''Miles 2: '''So, do you just repeat everything I say? (Miles frowns and is completely creeped out by his copy who is copying everything Miles is saying and doing, but then Miles 2 laughs) Ha! Just kidding! Nah, I can say whatever I want, just like you. (smiles) '''Miles (sighs in relief): Okay, good. Now, I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here. Miles 2 (singsongs): I suppose you're about to tell me! Miles (laughs then picks up the multiplying machine and puts it on his desk and grabs his Star Zap): I need you to go to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park to skateboard with my friend Connor, while I go up to the Time of Lumiere festival in Starland. Think you can do that for me? Miles 2: '''Sure can! I'd be happy to. (smiles sweetly and bats his eyelids) '''Miles: '''Great! Oh, and don't forget (takes a peach out of his pocket). Give this peach to Connor at lunchtime after you guys are done skateboarding. It's his favorite snack. '''Miles 2 (takes the peach from Miles' hand and singsongs again): Will do! (grins a Cheshire Cat-like grin) Miles: '''Thanks. (places his hand on Miles 2's shoulder and smiles in appreciation) I know I can count on you. Well, I better hurry or else I'll be late. (grabs his star backpack, shooting star, and star belt. Then runs to the entrance) See ya guys later after the fireworks! Bye! (waves at MERC and Miles 2 as he left his bedroom) (MERC chirps out a "Have fun in Starland, Miles" chirp and takes a bite out of the second aura apple, only he finds it rotten and disgusting. He spits the piece out and chirps a "Bleh! This is rotten!" chirp) '''Miles 2 (to MERC with a wicked smile and talks in a mischievous tone): Uh-huh! Just like me! (tosses the peach up and down, then throws it onto the floor, purposely) Oopsie! Looks like I won't be needing that! (sneers) (The peach hits the floor with a splat and MERC chirps an "Uh oh. Miles must have messed up the ray! He made a bad aura apple!" chirp) Bad Miles (grabs MERC by the neck and grins at him evilly): And a bad Miles. (laughs mischievously as he makes a holo-cage for MERC, who chirps out to Miles to warn him, but Bad Miles throws MERC in his holo-cage and locks him up) Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I can't have you telling the real Miles and ruining all my fun! (MERC angrily shakes the bars, chirps out a "Hey! Let me out of here" chirp, and glares at Bad Miles) (wiggles his fingers at MERC) No thanks! Buh-bye! (grins again, and laughs as he is leaving Miles' bedroom)' '(MERC chirps in frustration when he saw the real aura apple and stretches his neck to reach the aura apple. But just as he was about to get it with his beak, Bad Miles comes back and swipes the aura apple from Miles' desk) I'll take that! (Licks his lips, takes a bite out of the aura apple, then chews the piece of it and swallows it) (MERC chirps out a "Bluh! You really are rotten!" chirp)' '(holds up the aura apple up high and singsongs) ...To the core! (hums a tune and turns to MERC again with sinister smile and waves his hand at him) Bye-yah! (leaves the room and MERC in his holo-cage, cackling; in the hallway, Loretta was busy studying some histories of space in her Bracelex, just when Bad Miles had a mischievous prank to play on her)' '''Oh! Opportunity! (looks at the aura apple core with a mischievous smile and an evil gleam in his eyes) Hey Loretta! Think fast! (throws the core onto the floor and it rolls under Loretta's foot) '''Loretta: '''Huh? Wha-? (looks down and slips onto the aura apple core) Whoa! (falls and lands on her back as her Bracelex is turned off. Then, gets up with her hand on her back) Ow! (Bad Miles laughs hysterically at the prank; Loretta glares at Bad Miles and scolds at him) Miles! That wasn't funny! '''Bad Miles (stops laughing):' It was a little bit funny! Loretta: '''No it wasn't, and anyway, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to Starland for the Time of Lumiere festival? '''Bad Miles (huffs and shrugs): Change of plans. See you later! (runs off) Loretta (mutters): I wonder what's gotten into him today. (Up in Starland, Miles, now in his new Starling clothes, arrives and meets Cassie and Sage at the Starland City plaza.) Miles: '''Hey, guys! (runs to them) '''Sage: '''Hi Miles! You made it just in time! '''Cassie: '''Wow! I love your new clothes, and your new star glasses! They go nicely with your blue hair. '''Miles (blushes and his Starling glow brightens): Thanks, Cassie. (stops blushing) Now, what'd you say we go to that festival and start dancing? Sage: '''Sounds great! Let's go! '''Cassie (grabs Miles by the hand, causing him to blush even more and his sparkle to shine even brighter): Come on, Miles! (The three friends arrive at the dancefloor, where Clover is playing some new beats on her turntables.) Miles: '''Whoa! Super stellar! I love this song! (glows brighter and feels like dancing) '''Sage: '''Hey look! (points her finger) There's Leona, Libby, Scarlet, and Vega! '''Cassie: '''Oh, and Tessa too, and there's Adora, Gemma, and Piper, and Astra's here too! '''Sage: '''Wow! Even Clover's here, and her beats are super starry! '''Miles (to Sage and Cassie): Come on! Let's go meet them there! (Sage, Cassie, and Miles run into the dancefloor to meet their Star Darling friends, who stopped dancing and said their hellos.) Leona: '''OMS! Hey, guys! Glad to see that you made it! You too, Miles! Ooh, and I really love your stellar style! '''Miles: '''Thanks, Leona! (turns to Cassie) Ready to dance? '''Cassie: '''You bet! Come on! (holds Miles’ hands and they begin to spin around and dance) '''Miles (lets go of Cassie and spins, then begins dancing again): I've really been looking forward to this! I'm so glad I didn't miss it! (Meanwhile, back down on Wishworld, on his way to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park, Bad Miles pulls out his own iDisney phone, puts some earbuds in his ears, and plays "Rotten to the Core" from Descendants.) Rotten to the Core (Transcript) Bad Miles (spots a man walking to work): Oh, yeah. It's showtime! (pushes the man into a nearby mud puddle and gets him covered in mud) (Not long after that, Bad Miles begins making trouble and mischief around town. Plus, he steals food and also Mal's paint can and starts painting graffiti on the walls or sprays paint onto people's faces. Everyone shouts and yells at Bad Miles as he makes his way to the skateboarding park. Later, Bad Miles finally makes it to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park where Connor, Amaya, and Greg are on top of a skateboarding ramp.) Transcript #2 Connor (looks down and sees Bad Miles): Hi, Miles! Glad to see you could make it! Bad Miles (climbs up to the top of the ramp): Thanks! Now what'd you say we start skateboarding, shall we? Those new skateboard tricks of yours aren't gonna wait that long! (smirks) Connor: '''Yeah! Let's do it! (he and Bad Miles ready their skateboard and blastboard, but while Connor isn’t looking, Bad Miles takes out a bolt removing gadget from his pocket and he presses a button that unbolts the wheels off of Connor's skateboard. When the boys are ready to skateboard, Bad Miles blasts onto his blastboard and Connor skates down the ramp with his skateboard, which is feeling a bit wobbly) Whoa! Ah! (falls off his skateboard) Ow! (rubs his behind) '''Greg and Amaya (together): '''Connor! (Meanwhile, up in Starland, Miles and the Star Darlings dance to Clover's new song called "Promises, Promises".) Promises, Promises (Transcript) '''Clover: Transcript #3 (As he stops dancing, Miles feels guilty about not skateboarding with Connor like he promised him, and sighs sadly.) Cassie (walks to Miles with a look of empathy on her face): Miles, are you alright? (places her hand on Miles' shoulder) I noticed that you've stopped dancing. Miles: Oh! (turns to Cassie and slightly blushes) Cassie. Yeah, I fine. I was just listening to Clover's new song. Cassie: Oh. I wasn't listening. What is it about? Miles (forces a smile): It's about keeping promises... (stops blushing and nervously laughs) no matter what. (deeply frowns) (Meanwhile, back on Wishworld/Earth, Bad Miles hops his blastboard up on top of the ramp and laughs mockingly at Connor.) Connor (climbs up the top of the ramp and glares at Bad Miles): Miles! Why'd you do that? That wasn't funny! Bad Miles: '''Oh, come on! It was a little bit funny! (grins mischievously) '''Connor: '''No it wasn't, Miles! I could've sprain my leg, or even bruised my arm! (Bad Miles groans in annoyance.) '''Amaya (glares at Bad Miles and stomps towards him): Miles! Are you even listening to Connor? He could've been hurt out there! You know you never should've unbolted his skateboard wheels! Bad Miles (becomes irritated, turns to Amaya, and grabs her by the wrist): Oh, stop it Amaya! You're not my Mom! Amaya: '''Ow! (tries to pull free from Bad Miles' grip) Hey! Let go! You're hurting me! '''Connor: '''Miles! (plants his hands on his hip) Stop that! What's gotten into you? You're acting so rude! '''Bad Miles: '''Eh... (huffs and lets go of Amaya's wrist, then mumbles in a sarcastic tone) Wow. Going to that festival in Starland was way better than this big fat deal. '''Connor (hears Bad Miles whispering and becomes curious): Festival? What festival? Bad Miles: Eh... (waves his hand at Connor and shakes his head) It's nothing! Anyways, I'm leaving! Connor: Huh?! (jaw drops) But Miles, you just got here! (raises an eyebrow) Bad Miles: Forget it! I've got other plans! See you losers later! (climbs down the skateboarding ramp and leaves the skateboarding park) Greg: '''Boy. What's his problem? (Back up in Starland, Miles is having the best time in the Time of Lumiere festival dancing and laughing, but just when he thinks things are getting better, Miles laughs and spins, but then gasps when he sees Bad Miles in front of him.) '''Bad Miles: '''Hiya. (waves his hand and grins mischievously) '''Miles (takes off his star glasses): Space burn! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Earth! I mean-er uh... (glances around with a worried expression) Wishworld! Bad Miles: '''Eh! It got totally boring down there. So I decided to come up here and find something fun to do, (smiles evilly and talks in his usual sly tone) and it looks like I already have. (rubs his hands together) '''Miles (grits his teeth together): But you're not supposed to be here! Plus, if you're up here, then who's down there with Connor?! Bad Miles: '''Phpph! (rolls his eyes and flaps his hand at Miles dismissively) Oh please! (pokes his finger on Miles' chest) That's your problem, Muttonhead. '''Miles (glares at Bad Miles): It's Miles, and, (places hands on hips) you're not being very nice, ya know! (raises an eyebrow) Bad Miles: 'Well, (crosses his arms and rolls his eyes again) duh! That's because I'm ''not very nice! (smirks at Miles evilly) I'm a bad Miles! '''Miles (gasps): What?! (places his hands on his blue hair) Oh, no! Bad Miles: '''Oh, yes! (grins and grabs Miles by the scarf) Just call me, Miles the Rotten! (spins Miles and runs off) '''Miles: Ah! (stops spinning) Hey! (Bad Miles disappears into the crowd of dancing Starlings; the real Miles growls in annoyance) Come back here!!! (chases Bad Miles around the dance floor) (Bad Miles stops right next to Cassie, whom he dances with, then he kicks her on her shin.) Cassie (gets her shin kicked): Ow! Miles, what was that all about? (slightly glares at him as she lets go of his hand) Bad Miles (chuckles nastily): It was just for some fun! (walks away) Cassie (huffs just as she sees the real Miles still in his Starling form come to her side and stop to see her if she is okay): '''Miles, what's gotten into you, and, (confused) weren't you in your Wishling form? '''Miles (nervously): Uhhh... (secretly looks over Cassie and sees Bad Miles getting away. Then turns back to Cassie and lets go of her hands) Can't talk right now! Sorry! Gotta run! Bye! (runs off to catch Bad Miles) Cassie (a little suspicious): Hmm... (Miles looks around to find Bad Miles dancing with Piper and he spins her around, until he lets her go and she spins out of control right to the table of Tessa's baked goods and gets a Zing punch bowl onto her head that some Zing spills onto her and her clothes. She lifts the punch bowl off her head and glares at Bad Miles, who laughs hysterically and runs off to cause more trouble. The real Miles glows in annoyance and clutches his fists. Meanwhile, on Wishworld/Earth, Connor, Amaya, and Greg are shown walking home from the skateboarding park.) Amaya: '''Hmm, something's definitely up with Miles today. '''Connor: '''Yeah. Knowing him, he can be a bit naughty sometimes, but he's never been so nasty. He's always so sweet and, well... sweet. '''Greg: '''Well, (to Amaya and Connor) he was sweet, but now, he's... uh... (scratches his head) how do Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos say it again? Rotten to the core? Yeah! That's it! '''Amaya (gasps in shock): Guys! Do you think one of the Disney villains might have cast some kind of evil mean spell on Miles last night while he was sleeping? Connor: '''I don't think so, Amaya. Casting a mean spell is very difficult for anyone who knows magic, even for a villain. '''Amaya: '''Yeah. I guess you're right, but whatever's happened to Miles, let's just hope he'll be back to his old self tomorrow. (Just then...) '''Greg: '''Uh guys. Miles isn't the only one we should worry about. '''Connor (raises an eyebrow): What are you talking about, Greg? Greg (points out his finger): Look! (Right where Greg is pointing, everyone is complaining about their food getting eaten and there is graffiti painted on the walls) Who could have done this? Connor: '''It must be one of those nighttime villains, but who could it be? '''Amaya: '''There's only one way to find out! PJ Masks, we're on our way... (holds out her fist and the boys join in the pact) '''All three: '''Into the night to save the day! (As daytime ends, nighttime comes rolling in and the full moon rises.) '''Narrator: '''Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day! (Amaya presses her owl bracelet and begins to transform) Amaya becomes... '''Owlette: '''Owlette! (Greg presses his gecko bracelet and begins to transform) '''Narrator: '''Greg becomes... '''Gekko: '''Gekko! (Connor presses his cat bracelet and begins to transform) '''Narrator: '''Connor becomes... '''Catboy: '''Catboy! (All three PJ Masks head to the HQ) '''All PJ Masks and the narrator: '''The PJ Masks! (Meanwhile, back up in Starland, Miles is busy looking for Bad Miles while apologizing to some of the Star Darlings on his way.) '''Miles (takes Scarlet by the hand and gives her an apologetic expression): Sorry for whatever I just did, Scarlet! (walks to Vega and takes her hand) Sorry, Vega! (walks away from her and to Piper as he took her hands and gave her the same apologetic expression) Excuse me Piper, I'm so sorry! (looks over Piper with a scowl on his face as he sees Bad Miles pushing Vivica into a fountain; she screams as she is pushed into the fountain by Bad Miles.) Bad Miles (laughs and points at the soaking wet Vivica, but then he gets pulled away by Miles who drags him away from the fountain): Whoa! (gets pulled away by the arm) Hey! What do you think you're doing, Muttonhead?! Miles (turns to Bad Miles with an angry stare): Keeping you out of trouble! I've gotta get back down to Wishworld and get rid of that multiplying machine before the PJ Masks find out that it's not at their HQ anymore, and meanwhile, (he and Bad Miles arrive at a storage house) you have to stay right up here until I get back and figure out what to do with you! Bad Miles: What? No way! (tries to take his arm away from Miles' grip) I don't wanna do that at all! Miles: Well, that's too bad! Cause' that's why (opens up the storage house's door with wish manipulating powers) I'm putting you in here. (pulls Bad Miles to the storage house's opened door) Now in ya' go! Bad Miles: What?! Hey! Hey! (gets pushed inside by Miles, who then locks up the door with his wish manipulating powers. Then inside, he starts banging the door angrily) Hey! No fair! Get me outta' here! Miles (outside the storage house): Not until I fix everything! (places his hands on sides of his head and walks off as he feels guilty) Ah, craters! What have I done?! (Meanwhile, in the PJ Masks' HQ...) Catboy: Okay, PJ Masks. Time to find that troublemaker! (taps the map button on the PJ Picture Player and searches in the screen. Then puts his finger and thumb under his chin) Hmm... Owlette: '''See anything strange? '''Catboy: '''Not yet, (turns to Owlette) but we better check things out and see if there are any of those nighttime villains around. To the Cat Car! (swipes the PJ Picture Player and presses the Cat Car button. Then, he and his friends hop into it, fasten their seat belts, and he drives it out of the HQ and into the street) (Meanwhile, back up on Starland...) '''Bad Miles (climbs up a ladder to the storage house window and grunts): I can't believe that lunar loser locked me up in here! Nobody puts Bad Miles in a storage house and runs away from him! (pushes the window open and jumps out, then lands in some bushes, and comes out brushing some leaves off of his body as he spots a stick and pulls it out of his hair) Boy, am I gonna make him pay for that! (snaps the stick in two) (Down in space, Miles is seen riding his shooting star back to Wishworld/Earth.) Miles (gasps as he sees Wishworld/Earth in sight): There it is! Wishworld! I mean Earth, I mean- (groans) Forget it! I just hope I'm not too late! (places his hand on his star belt buckle) Here goes! (begins chanting the Starlings' transformation chant)' 'Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight! ''(his Starland clothes turn back into his usual clothes on Wishworld/Earth and he prepares to land. Then finally, he lands on solid street ground and hops off his shooting star) Phew! Made it! (takes his shooting star and folds it into a wallet, then puts it in his pocket. Suddenly, he hears a noise coming) Huh? What's that? (Miles turns to see the Cat Car coming at him, but he jumps out of the way in time before the PJ Masks see him and he pops his head from a bush) It's the PJ Masks! They must be on another nighttime mission. (gasps in realization) Oh no! The multiplying machine! I've gotta get it and bring it back to their HQ before they come back and find out that it's gone! (takes out his blastboard and flies back to the Stellosphere. Meanwhile, Bad Miles has arrived at the Stellosphere and runs into Miles' bedroom to grab the multiplying machine from Miles' desk) '''Bad Miles (sneers):' Ooh! Now the ''real fun ''begins! (leaves the room quickly before MERC wakes up and finds the multiplying machine gone. Outside he thoughtfully thinks) Hmm... Who should I give this to? (gasps and sneers) I think I know! (runs off to find Romeo) (After Bad Miles leaves, the real Miles arrives at the Stellosphere to get the multiplying machine from his room. Luckily for him, his family is asleep.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 14 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Connor/Catboy Category:Transcripts narrated by Miles Callisto